Gain uusi haaste: Vapaapäivä
by Jadeile
Summary: Gai/Kakashi. Gailla on vapaapäivä, jonka hän päättää pyhittää Ikuisen Kilpailijansa kanssa viettämiseen. Kunhan hän siis ensin löytäisi kyseisen henkilön. Voi laskea jatkoksi ficilleni "Korkeat panokset", mutta kyseisen ficin lukeminen ei ole välttämätöntä tämän ymmärtämiseksi.


**Varoitukset: **Ei ole.

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei. En saa rahaa näistä ficeistäni.

**

* * *

**

"Yosh! Uusi upea päivä on jälleen koittanut ja minun ihastuttava tiimini on valmis ottamaan sen iloisesti vastaan!" Maito Gai meuhkasi ja hyppäsi Tiimi Gain treenauspaikalle… joka oli autio. Gai pysähtyi ilmaan, kunnes ymmärsi, että niin ei voinut tehdä ja päätti sen sijaan laskeutua sulavasti jaloilleen. Hän katsoi hölmistyneenä tyhjää treenauspaikkaa.

"Missä minun tiimini on?" Gai huusi järkyttyneenä ja pälyili ympärilleen ikään kuin odottaen, että hänen oppilaansa hyppäisivät esiin pusikoista ja huutaisivat "Yllätys!" tai jotain. Mutta niin ei käynyt.

Gain silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Hänet oli unohdettu! Hän oli juuri vaipumaisillaan polvilleen maahan huutaakseen epätoivoista tuskaansa, kun hän kuulikin askelia takaansa. Säihkyvä hymy ilmaantui hänen kasvoilleen hänen kääntyessä ottamaan tulijan iloisesti vastaan. Kääntyessään hän näkikin Leen edessään.

"Lee!" Gai huusi ja syöksyi halaamaan suosikkioppilastaan. Lee vaikutti hieman hämilliseltä, mutta vastasi sitten halaukseen. Gai työntyi hieman kauemmas ja katsoi suloista oppilastaan vakavasti.

"Lee, missä muut ovat? Miten ette olleet täällä?" hän kysyi ja kurkki Leen taakse nähdäkseen, jos loput olisivat siellä. Lee pudisti päätään.

"Gai-sensei, meillä ei ole tänään treenausta. Etkö muistanut? Pidämme päivän vapaata ja käytämme sen vahvistaaksemme ystävyyssuhteitamme", Lee sanoi vakavana. Gai räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa, kunnes sitten väläytti loistavimman hymynsä ja Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksensa.

"Kyllä minä muistin, kunhan vain testasin sinua! Hienoa Lee!" Gai kuulutti kovaan ääneen ja nauroi sitten makeasti päälle. Lee näytti hetken ihan hitusen epäuskoiselta, mutta se meni pian ohi ja kohta hän olikin jo erittäin ylpeä itsestään ja senseistään.

"Menehän nyt, suloinen oppilaani, ja vaali ystävyyssuhteitasi!" Gai sanoi ja taputti Leetä isällisesti olalle. Lee nyökkäsi ja lähti jatkamaan matkaansa. Gai katsoi hymyillen hänen lähtöään, mutta sitten huomasi, että hänellä itsellään oli pulma: mitä hän tekisi tänä vapaapäivänään?

"Nyt keksin! Menen tietenkin tapaamaan Omaa Inspiroivaa Lohikäärmettäni!" Gai huudahti. Ihan ilmiselväähän tuon olisi pitänyt olla! Totta kai hän menisi Kakashin luokse aina, kun olisi vapaata aikaa käytössä!

Nyt kun Päätös oli tehty, Gai ryntäsi heti takaisin kylään.

ooooo

Kävi ilmi, ettei Kakashi ollutkaan kotona. Gai ei silti lannistunut vähästä, vaan päätti, että hän etsisi Kakashin. Hän tiesi nimittäin, ettei tällä ainakaan ollut mikään tehtävä menoillaan.

"Jos en löydä Kakashia ja pääse viettämään Vapaapäivääni hänen kanssaan, niin minun pitää harjoitella seuraavat kolme päivää putkeen nukkumatta välissä enempää kuin viisi tuntia! Yosh!" Gai kuulutti kävellessään pitkin Konohan katuja.

"Näin sensein viimeksi kymmenisen minuuttia sitten. Hän oli menossa Ichiraku Ramenin suuntaan", kuului tympääntynyt ääni hänen takaansa yllättäen. Gai kääntyi katsomaan auttajaansa ja huomasi edessään Uchiha Sasuken. Sasuke seisoi kädet taskuissaan ja elämää vihaava ilme kasvoillaan, katsoen Gaita kuin tämä olisi syypää kaikkiin maailman katastrofeihin.

"Kiitos tuhannesti Sasuke! En unohda tätä ja varmasti maksan takaisin jonain päivänä!" Gai huusi iloisena ja juoksi tuhatta ja sataa Ichiraku Ramenin suuntaan.

Sasuke katsoi pöllämystyneenä, mutta edelleen coolina, vihreisiin trikoisiin pukeutuneen miehen perään. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko takaisinmaksua, sillä ajatus vaikutti näin äkkiseltään katastrofaaliselta. Eikä hän myöskään ollut varma oliko nyt tehnyt Kakashi-senseille karhunpalveluksen neuvomalla tuon hullun hänen jäljilleen. Miten vain, Sasukelle itselleen tilanne oli kuitenkin eduksi, sillä ainakin hän pääsi toistaiseksi eroon tuosta mölytoosasta.

ooooo

Naruto, Gaara ja Lee istuivat Ichiraku Ramenissa viettämässä laatuaikaa ystävysten kesken. Gaarakin oli puhunut suhteellisen paljon siihen katsoen, että hän harvoin puhui juuri mitään. Kaikki oli siis ollut varsin mukavasti ennen kuin Gai päätti sännätä paikalle.

"Kakashi?" Gai huusi hypätessään dramaattisesti keskelle pikkuista ravintolaa. Kaikki paikallaolijat hiljentyivät ja katseet kääntyivät häneen päin. Hyvin nopeasti kaikki kuitenkin olkapäitään kohauttaen kääntyivät takaisin ruokiensa ja keskustelukumppaniensa pariin. Gain rynnäköihin oli jo totuttu.

"Ei ole täällä", Naruto totesi ja kääntyi ruokansa ääreen. Gaara mulkaisi Gaita murhaavasti ja kääntyi myös, mutta sellaisella tavalla, mikä viestitti loppupäivän kestävää mykkäkoulua. Gai oli juuri keskeyttänyt hänen aloittamattoman lauseensa, minkä vuoksi Gaara ei enää halunnut sanoa mitään.

"Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei taisi mennä tästä ohitse tuohon suuntaan", Lee sanoi avuliaasti ja osoitti suunnan. Gai kiitti ja teki pikaisen Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksensa ennen kuin säntäsi taas matkaan. Lee kääntyi Gaaran puoleen ja yritti maanitella tätä taas puhumaan.

ooooo

Gai oli hyvin pian kiertänyt koko Konohan läpi löytämättä hopeahiuksista shinobia mistään. Aina tämä oli hukassa juuri silloin, kun häntä olisi kaivattu! Kakashi oli siinä erittäin hyvä.

"Kakashi… mihin sinä olet taas kadonnut?" Gai mutisi ja istahti nurmikolle nojaamaan puuta vasten. Hän oli lopulta päätynyt puistoon, minne kaikki menivät jos oli huolia. Miksi Gai siis rikkoisi tradition menemällä muualle?

"Gai", kuului ääni hänen yläpuoleltaan. Gai käänsi katseensa ja näki juuri hänen etsimänsä henkilön istumassa oksalla siinä samaisessa puussa, jota vasten hän nojasi!

Kakashi hypähti alas ja hymyili maskinsa takana.

"Oletko etsinyt minua? Höpsö, olisit pitänyt samaa mölyä, mitä yleensä pidät mennessäsi, jolloin minä olisin voinut tulla sinun luoksesi", Kakashi sanoi iloisella äänellä ja istui Gain viereen, kietoen kätensä tämän vyötärön ympärille.

Gai punastui, pitikö hän todella yleensä paljon mölyä mennessään?

"…olet niin söpö, kun punastut, Gai", Kakashi sanoi ja veti Gain rintaansa vasten, suudellen sitten maskinsa läpi tämän silkkisiä hiuksia. Gai unohti mitä oli aiemmin miettinyt ja sulki silmänsä, keskittyen vain vihdoin nauttimaan Vapaapäivästään.

"Minäkin sinua, Kakashi…"


End file.
